An Ideal Family
by FireSprite
Summary: Everyone always thought Molly and Arthur would stay together; forever. But what if they didn't? In this series, we'll explore why such a loving family could be torn apart; falling unstable and if they'll ever regain their once idolized strength? *Stilled*
1. Blackness, Like Glacial Indifference: I

****

[Summary: Everyone always thought Molly and Arthur would stay together; forever. But what if they didn't? How would the youngest Weasley feel? And more importantly, what would drive these two characters to such extremes? In this series, we'll explore why such a loving family could be torn apart; falling unstable and if they'll every regain their once idolized strength. Starts the summer after GoF.]

An Ideal Family

By: FireSprite

Blackness, Like Glacial Indifference: I

The night was cold, clear. Stars shone from the heavens, twinkling down upon the inert earth. Blackness shone amid them, making the air frigid, tense. Souls wandered about, holding their breath, waiting waiting for nothingness to swallow them whole. 

One lone hand, pressed against the frosted pane, ignoring the bleakness seeping into the skin, into the veins, creeping along until it reached the heart, covering it with it's own brand of glacial indifference.

Ginny frowned, taking her hand away from the perpetual darkness, curling it up into a ball, folding it onto her lap. She watched in a trance as the frost quickly seeped up to the window, leaving only the out print of her hand; isolated.

Turning quickly, not wanting to see her solitary hand; like her herself, her red hair brushed softy into her eyes. Pushing it out of the way, her gaze fixed upon the little blue box, now emitting a soulful harmonious sound. 

Click.

Her hand returned to it's place in her lap, as the silence pressed upon her. But not for long. No, now she heard the sounds she had been blocking out with the sounds of the WWN. Angry voices. Hurt voices. Voices she didn't want to believe would be saying these things she was hearing, snapping at each other, back and forth. A never ending rally, seeing who would crack first; the only way out.

Arthur! I don't want you going. I told you, it's too dangerous!'

Molly. I'm sorry, but I have my orders. If I don't, how can Dumbledore count on me? We need this information Molly, it's so important if we're ever going to see peace again'

I don't see why Dumbledore would ask you. We have other ways and other _people _trained for this type of thing! Not you!' There was a hush, only to be replace with clinking coffee cups and the mirror yawning loudly, still half-asleep. Molly's voice continued after the moment of tranquility You leave, you'll die. Who will take care of us then? Who will take care of me?' She spoke quietly, with a sense of foreseeing shadows; walking in sin.

It's simple. Dumbledore trusts me. In a world of corruption, you need to know who is in the light and who isn't.' A break for a sigh. Ginny could just imagine her parents sitting at the breakfast table, steaming mugs of coffee, besides them; untouched. She could see her father, sitting there, looking at his hands in a distracted fashion. Her mum, would be sitting there, arms wrapped around herself, hugging herself and she leaned on the table, watching her husband. The talk continued. Molly, I have to. If I don't go, the bloodshed of so many others will be on _my_ hands.'

Arthur. _Please_ don't do this! At least do this for your children, not me! How will they grow up properly without a father here?' Ginny's mother begged.

Molly it's not like I'm going away forever! Just the summer, it'll be over before you know it. Besides, we've been over this a thousand times. And always the same results; I'm going, there's _nothing_ you can say to stop me'

Arthur Weasley, you walk out that door' Molly's voice quivered You're never coming back in.' She replied, gaining some strength with the last few spoken words.

Silence, once again. Somewhere Ginny heard a happy sigh, resulting from one of her brothers; they, unlike her; was blissfully unaware of what was going on, dreaming their dreams.

So it's decided then' Came the quiet voice of her father's. It was a silent, desperate tone, speaking the words her father did not. Good bye Molly' A pause Tell the children I love them'

Ginny's eyes swept the yard, the visions becoming blurred images. Deftly, with the back of her hand, she wiped at the would-be tears. Then, she saw her father, walking out the front door, carrying a bag. His head was bent, shoulders slumped, as if carrying the world upon them. He walked to the end of the driveway, to the new car the family had bought earlier this summer, after winning some money.

Ginny remember that summer as if in a dream it seemed so far away, yet so close.

__

Ginny was lying on the carpet, immersed in the latest James Patterson novel (A Muggle author who Ginny simply enjoyed reading) Looking up at her father, she saw he was reading the Daily Prophet. Something on the back page caught her eye.

****

Is your family nuts over Nutso!?[The advertisement read]

****

Send us your family portrait showing good times and good laughs while eating Nutso!; UK's number one nut!

Winners will be awarded a years supply of Nutso! and two thousand galleons! Plus your family's picture will be used shown across the country in Witch Weekly!

Now who would be nuts to pass up Nutso! family contest?!?

Ginny got up immediately; abandoning the novel and running up to the attic. She knew she had seen the perfect picture, all she needed to do was find it! 

She spent all day up there, sifting through boxes and boxes of pictures and family albums. Some of the pictures Ginny wanted to burn, others she laughed herself silly watching her seven year old self try to whistle along with Fred and George.

Finally she found it. It had been taken three summers ago, when Bill was home, celebrating his birthday. Fred and George, being ever so considerate had given him a box of Nutso! He smiled and proceeded to chuck some at them which, of course being Weasleys, ensued a family food fight. Molly had wisely gotten the family ghoul to take the portrait. 

She smiled at the memory; letting her gaze become unglazed, as she looked down into the yard once again. There he was. Her frown returned; as did a sense of restlessness. 

He had stilled at the car, looking back at the house, as if not really seeing it. He certainly didn't see the lone girl, sitting quietly at the highest window, watching him.

Then with a sigh, he got in, started it up, and drove away.

Why?' Ginny asked herself Why do you have to go? Is it worth it? Is anything worth anything?' She whispered, allowing the darkness to condescend upon her; the night to finally fall.

Squinting up her eyes as she vainly searched for any trace of the car that carried her father far far away from her, she remembered how it had all started, the week after the famous food fight.

Dumbledore had made a personal visit to the Weasley household around the second week of vacations. She had wanted to stay; to listen to what the headmaster had to stay, but she had been –against all her protests- ushered out of the room, quickly; the door closing in her face. They talked in hush whispers, not like the ones heard tonight, for she couldn't hear anything then except the occasional mumble.

The door opened about half an hour later, and Ginny –who had been in her room, listening to music at a low tone so she could hear when they were done- quickly bounded down the stairs to see if they would _now_ give her any information. 

Nope.

All she saw and heard were terse good-byes, a firm handshake and grave looks from Dumbledore and her Mum; looks of determination from her father.

Then the fights had started. Slowly at first- just an odd squabble first. If they were in front of the children, they spoke with weird looks and funny references. Ginny, like all the other Weasleys', were confused at what was happening, but assumed it would get better.

It hadn't.

Soon the fights were daily, only ending when her Mum ran out the room, wiping tears from her eyes as her dad, sat down, looking sad. And steadily- they became louder and louder. This nights' fight- Ginny reflected- had been one of the more quiet ones, as they both spoke with air of finality. Ginny guessed correctly that the reason was because whatever Dumbledore had asked Dad to do; he was to leave tonight.

Ginny sighed, sadly, watching her breath fog up the window, like steam escaping a shower. She rubbed a hand over her eyes- noticing how tired and how unloved she felt. She slowly got up and looked into the mirror in her room. 

Is it me?' She asked the mirror Did I do something to cause – or perhaps deserve this?'

Honey, go to sleep' The mirror yawned, not fully aware of the vitality of an answer for Ginny's sake. You need your rest'

Ginny nodded, submissively and pattered over to her bed. She pulled back the covers and slipped under them. _I've left the drapes drawn,_ she realized, yet she didn't want to close them. _Oh well I'll probably end up staring into the sky all night_

. She settled her gaze on the first star she saw. Closing her eyes she chanted _Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. Wish I may, wish I might, grant me my one wish tonight'_

Taking a big breath, she opened her eyes; gaze settling on the one star that shone from the heavens I wish we were a happy family again.' She said, looking at the star for some answers. It twinkled innocently back at her, not telling her whether anyone up there had heard.

The door opened. Ginny glanced up to see her Mum- eyes red and puffy from crying. She stood there looking around the room in a lost sort of way. Finally she turned to Ginny and said Good night Virginia' 

Ginny nodded and replied Night Mum.', hopping up to give her a hug. She looked at her Mum, still holding her in her arm. I hope you have good dreams' She whispered faintly. Molly only nodded and closed the door quietly. I hope I have good dreams too' She said, climbing back into bed And that wishes really do come true'

****

A/N: Ok, the next part probably won't be up soon because I want to finish the whole series first, I just wanted to get this up to tell you I was still alive!! Any ways

Er, yes Reviews?

Disclaimer: I don't own em! *Sob*


	2. Inner Turmoil: II

Hey, Ok I donÃt know if this is done or not, I really havenÃt had time to finish up the details and all, but IÃm sending it any ****

[Summary: Everyone always thought Molly and Arthur would stay together; forever. But what if they didn't? How would the youngest Weasley feel? And more importantly, what would drive these two characters to such extremes? In this series, we'll explore why such a loving family could be torn apart; falling unstable and if they'll every regain their once idolized strength. Starts the summer after GoF.]

I would just like to say thanks to my wonderful beta-readers!! You know who you are and I am sincerely grateful you took your time to help me out! THANK YOU!

Disclaimer:

What is mine, I own

What you recognize is Jo's

So please don't sue me!

(Hehe, don't you like my Haiku?)

An Ideal Family

By: FireSprite

Inner Turmoil: II

The sun peeped out from the rolling hills; dawn was approaching It crept over the grass innocently, hiding the pain it would bring with it's rising. All the Weasleys seemed to stir at about the same time- with the exception of Molly Weasley. She had been awake all night, until the wee hous of the morning, lying under her covers, berating herself for saying everything and anything she had ever uttered to Arthur as she blew her red nose once more with a tissue.

She was stirring fitfully now, tossing and turning; restless, but not daring to wake up. She didn't want to face the morning and all the children asking what was for breakfast and where was their father. She wouldn't be able to tell them.

She supposed Ginny would tell them, that girl knew what to do. It was uncanny how Ginny was like her in so many ways, yet so different. She was stronger than Molly, yet still as tender as her mother, recognizing how to handle each and every situation. Plus, being the lone girl, she would be the only one to cook breakfast and not burn it too. Sighing in her semi-half awake state, Molly buried her face under the covers and fell into a troubled sleep.

~*~

****

Meanwhile, downstairs, Ginny was already there, hand around a mug of hot chocolate. No matter how warm the house was this morning, she felt extremely cold. Looking down at the mug- one with many small chips and cracks in it, she pushed it away. It slid to the edge of the table, teetering dangerously until silently it fell to the floor and crashed, shattering shards of porcelain everywhere,

__

Our family used to be strong like this mug once was, Ginny thought as she gathered up the pieces._ But after each fight a chip would appear. Last night; a crack was made, and now, this morning, it has been broken into tiny little pieces, spraying the ground. Can it ever be fixed? Will our family ever be whole again?_

Hey hey GinGin!' Came the voice of one of the twins, as he bounded downstairs, his heart free. Coming into the kitchen he skidded to a stop and looked at his younger sibling. Ginny saw that it was Fred What's wrong there, tidbit?' he asked, using her old nickname as sat down at the table. Why so blue?'

' she finally said, after a moments silence. Do you want to wake the others?' Her voice was hoarse, as she had already been crying today It's important'

sure' Fred said, unsure as to why they needed to call a family meeting. He stood up and was heading out the door when Ginny called his name. Yes?' He asked, wheeling around.

Ginny looked up from her mug collecting don't wake Mum, k?' She asked, standing up and putting the pieces on the counter. Fred nodded and proceeded to quickly wake everyone up with hushed tones, telling them to dress and head downstairs as fast as they could. Ginny sat down at the table and waited, trying not to cry as she tared at the shards of mug that reminded her of her now broken family.

Soon the kitchen was filled with hushed Weasleys. They all sat around the table waiting for Ginny to speak. She sat silent for a moment, before clearing her throat and looking up.

Dad's gone' She said, quietly He and Mum' She swallowed_. Why was this so hard? I know it already happened, and I can't change it._ She asked herself. But when looking upon her brothers faces, she knew why. She knew they wouldn't take this lightly. She tried any ways they had a fight, a big one. Dad,' Her lips started to quiver now He isn't coming back' She said, swiping away at the tear that threaten to slide down her cheek.

The whole room was quiet; no one made a single move. They sat there stunned. Sure they knew that their parents had been fighting- more so than usual as of late. But for them to split up? It hadn't _even_ crossed their minds. Nor had they _imagined_ that this would happen.

Are you sure?' Ron finally breathed. Ginny nodded, solemnly.

I was up late last night I couldn't sleep. I heard them talking' She swallowed again I saw him go' With that she put her head down in her arms and started crying big gulping sobs. They were ugly sobs, as Ginny was ashamed that she was acting like a little girl. She had promised herself that she would grow-up this summer, and now; now she was crying.

Percy- who was still living at home, immediately came rushing over to her to try and comfort her. It was no use; Ginny felt as if her whole world had been turned upside down, She was falling; falling through the air with no one to catch her.

I'll go owl the others' George said, suddenly, as he disappeared so fast everyone thought he must have disparated. The others were Bill and Charlie; Charlie was out of the country _yet again_, studying dragons; and Bill, well Bill was currently deep under London, apparently checking on the vaults that needed emptying in Gringotts.

Ginny hoped they would come, they always made her feel better, telling jokes, doing tricks and just talking it out with her. They were the only ones she could relate to these days. She used to be closest to Ron, but the summer after his first year at Hogwarts, well It seemed as though he had changed. Ginny could never place a finger on what it was, but he made her feel lonely within herself when she tried talking to him about important things. She supposed he just found her an annoying little sister. 

__

Oh well, Ginny inwardly sighed _Speaking of Ron_ She thought, casting a glance around the room,_ Where is he?_

~*~

Ron was indeed missing, deciding to seek refuge out under the warm rays. He sat on the porch, arms resting on his upraised knees. He stared out onto the yard, thinking, his eyes dark and brooding.

He _just_ couldn't believe his parents would actually do this. And to him, too. He sighed, running a hand through his red hair, trying in vain to figure out how he should carry on. His life, his self, it was who he was, it was all he knew Everything revolved around his family. It was what kept him stable in times of need. It was part of his identity. The Weasleys. The red-haired Weasleys. He was a Weasley, it was what made him. And now, without his father around, his mother hiding, how would he act? Think? Talk? Did this change him? Or did he change it? Was this _his _fault?

There you are' Came a relieved voice from the doorway. I was starting to get worried' Ron looked up and saw Ginny. She was peering around the doorway, looking younger than her fourteen year old self. Her eyes gazed at him, sadness reflected in their toffee brown color. Are you OK?' She queried, raising an eyebrow.

Ron sighed. no I don't know' He said, giving her an apologetic look. She nodded understandably and walked out onto to porch, seating herself next to him.

It's weird, hunh?' She said, quietly Knowing one of us could be out of our lives forever' Ron nodded, staying silent You know,' Ginny continued I never thought it would end this way. I always imagined our parents staying together through the bitter end. I thought maybe one of us would be divorced before our own parents'

They're not divorced!' Ron burst out, feeling angry at Ginny for no real reason. Ginny didn't replied. She bowed her head and played with the edge of her skirt. I'm sorry' Ron said. I- I just' He sighed, and ran his hand through his hair again I don't know what to do Gin I feel like I'm dying inside or something I-'

' Ginny said I understand. All of us do, we're all feeling the same things here. None of us expected this to happen' Ron leaned over a gave Ginny a hug. 

I know' He said, stroking her hair. I know.' 

~*~

****

A/N: Ehh I know, I know. This is just a filler chapter though! Don't worry, the real drama (I do mean drama here, folks) is the next two chapters!! So don't be disheartened, okies? Let's see coming up:

The weeks have passed, how has the family handled it so far?;

Bill and Charlie appear Bill's girlfriend also makes a cameo;

The Weasleys' find out some horrible news! What could it possibly be? Watch out for a cliffy!

Please do the right thing; review! It shall make me awfully happy!

****

I want to thank everyone who DID review the last part (shame on you who didn't! lol) So here goes:

clara200 (Hmm good point about Dumbledore, but really, I don't think he realized the effect this would have on the family and what not), *Altra* (You are totally right on that one, but I still hope to take you guys on a roller coaster ride in the meantime!) w&m_law (*blushes furiously* Shucks, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Can't wait for the next part of WD: III thought!) college girl (I am ever so happy you always review my stuff, you are a fab writer!) Carrie (Thanks! I can't wait to see more work from you though!) mnhb (lol I like your name! And I will, I promise!) Jess (Well, with a pretty please, who can say no?) BoyFlea (Thank you very much! I was trying to go for that type of style, I hope I can do justice to the rest of the piece though) Spazzer (awesome name, btw! Yes, I am quite evil J And I'll be sure to tell everyone! LOL) Sylvia (Where do I get my ideas? Everyone asks me that, and I have no clue, they just come in the middle of the night!) Kelley Belley (I am definitely finishing this series! I'm promising myself that! BTW, thanks for reviewing so much of my stuff!) Erin (Yes, don't worry Harry-Ron-Hermione will all be added soon! I dunno about Ginny being suicidal, she'll just be more or less upset!) Milkyweed (Hehe!! What's your ff.net PenName, chica? I'd like to read some of your stories!) and last but definatly no least CassidyRai (Yes potential is an er awesome word?? Haha, really though, we should start a club hmm how about WRU (Weird Reviewers Unite- There we'll be normal- A dream I have so long sough for!)*Ahem* It's almost Thursday and I see no SFL!!? Where is it? Yes Canada (eh!) does rule, see ya in BTD!)

****

WHEW! I do tend to ramble, don't I? Cass should know shouldn't you? Sorry sorry, there I go again!


	3. Flight Of the Owl: III

****

[Summary: Everyone always thought Molly and Arthur would stay together; forever. But what if they didn't? How would the youngest Weasley feel? And more importantly, what would drive these two characters to such extremes? In this series, we'll explore why such a loving family could be torn apart; falling unstable and if they'll every regain their once idolised strength. Starts the summer after GoF.]

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, as much as I'd like to, I fully acknowledge that JK Rowling came up with them using her vivid imagination and sense of creativity and I'm only "borrowing" them for the time being.

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long, it was done Thursday, but I was waiting for my Beta readers to return them. Only one did, and I got tired of waiting, so cheers!

"A happy family is but an earlier heaven."

- **_John Bowring_**

An Ideal Family

By: FireSprite

The Flight Of the Owl: III

Life passed quickly at the Burrow. Percy left, a job in the Ministry drawing him away; fights sprung up, making life tense in the household; and no one heard from Arthur Weasley. July swept into August like a gush of wind, frigid, fast; torrid. Although it passed quickly, not everything was the heaven it looked like from outside. 

A passer-by might note the lovely quaint house, where magical pets and pests ran free, the sun smiling, and the lone girl sitting on the steps- telling stories to herself, no doubt.

Yet, in all honesty, they didn't see the paint peeling, the weeds overflowing the lawn, the sun burning the young girl's neck as she bowed her head, so no one would see the tears that fell. 

She was drawing stick people in the dirt with a small branch, trying to ignore the shouts that came from inside. She kept drawing smiling people, happy children, a complete family. A dog. Two smiling adults who hugged each other. Even the 2.4 children. The sun shone in the back ground, as the house stood silently; proud.

Ginny was blocking out the screaming, the shouts, the outbursts. No one would have seen the walls shake slightly as a vase hit it, the dim echo bouncing around the yard.

'It's not like you can stop us!!' A voice cried. Ginny heard the screen door slam shut behind her and two pairs of feet trample onto the porch.

'_You get back here, Gred and Forge. Dammit! George and Fred, or I'll personally see to it that you never see the light of day until school starts again! She has no business knowing!_' The voice of Ginny's mother carried out into the yard, following the raging twins, as they walked away from the house. Ginny vaguely wondered what the argument was about, but seeing as she had been trying to block it out, she had nothing to go on. 

'Fred? George?' She called timidly, from where she sat, hugging her legs for added warmth. They turned around and looked at the girl, who felt and looked much younger than fourteen. Their brown eyes both softened. 

'Hey' Fred said, giving a her small, sad smile 'Don't worry there, tidbit' George nodded, shooting his twin a glance

'We'll be back soon, we just need to give the old bat time to calm down' George continued 'If you need us, for anything, anything at all We'll be at Lee's. Just Floo on over, we'll always be there for you' 

'All right' Ginny said, quietly, looking down. She didn't want to see them walk away, just like their father had, almost a month ago. Slowly, but surely, she was watching her family fall apart, like her herself. 

She hazily registered that she was alone in the yard again. Sighing, she stood up and brushed off any loose dirt she had managed to get on her legs. Climbing the steps, she entered the kitchen, only to find her Mother in tears, her head in her arms. 

'Oh Ginny!' Her mother wailed, as Ginny rushed over, not quite sure what to do. She settled for kneeling next to her seated Mother 'I don't know how this all happened!! I'm tearing apart the family with my own hands!' She said, raising her face and looking at her hands, an almost horrified expression on her face. 'Look at myself!' She spat 'I'm no mother! I'm a failure!' With that she dissolved into more tears 'I can't even control my children any more, no one loves me Arthur Arthur-' She started, but gave herself what must have been a small mental shake as she looked over at Ginny. She continued on, after a moment 'What can I do?' She looked at Ginny, obviously waiting for an answer.

'Mum!' Ginny said 'I love you! Ron loves you! Fred and George, they love you, I know they do! You have Bill and Charlie who love you! And Dad I am _positive_ that he loves you! What do you mean, no one loves you?!' She asked, hugging her mother 'You have a whole family who cares deeply about you and only wants this whole thing to smooth itself out'

Her mother sniffed. Once. Twice. Then nodded. She sighed, as she closed her eyes, leaning her head on Ginny's available shoulder 'I suppose you're right. Can't go to pieces now, can I?' She gave a derived laugh 'Yes No good can come of that, indeed' 

Ginny sighed in relief and smiled slightly. She no longer felt so alone. Even if this whole family, hell, even if the whole world fell apart, she would always have her Mum, just like Molly would always have her.

'Now,' Molly said, standing up and tying on an apron, which had pictures of flowers on them. 'Should I whip us up some lunch?' She gave Ginny a smile, which Ginny had trouble deciphering as a real, honest to goodness smile or one put on for a front. Whatever it was, Ginny felt herself smiling back. 

'Yes, please' She said, plunking herself down in one of the cushioned chairs. 'What are we having?' She wondered out loud as she absentmindedly picked at a piece of parchment on the table.

Her mother turned around, a smile fixed on.

'What ever you wan-' She said, but her smiled disappeared for a moment. Ginny looked up. 

'What?' She queried, as she put down the parchment 'Did you burn yourself or something?' The girl looked at her Mum's hands, but seeing no burn or anything, looked back up.

The smile was back. 'Oh nothing, Ginny darling. I was just thinking, maybe we should invite Harry and Hermione over. It would give Ron something to do. Maybe he'll feel better with his friends around.'

'That's a good idea' Ginny said, nodding 'Can I go tell him?' She asked, brushing at her shirt, to which some of the paper was stuck. They slowly floated to the floor, like it was snowing; so lazy.

'Oh yes, Ginny, would you please?' Her mother answered, getting out a pan and turning on the stove. 

'OK!' She said, bounding up the stairs, a bit happier than earlier. After all, Harry was coming for the rest of the summer

~

'Ron?' She asked, as she knocked on his door, 'Oh Ronald!' She sing-sang. She stood there for a moment, before she heard the distinct 'WHAT?!' emerging from the confines.

'Mum said you could invite Harry and your lovah for the rest of the summer' She said, holding a hand to her mouth, trying to stop the giggles. 

The door was quickly yanked open. Ron appeared, it looked as if he had been crying. He glared at the giggling girl.

'What did you say?' He demanded to the now silent girl. 'Hermione is not my "lovah" as you so nicely put it, we're just friends!' He glowered.

'Well, sorr-ee' Ginny said, 'How would I know? You've only talked about her oh say, 95% of the time!'

'Is that all you had to tell me?' He sighed, giving up on the smiling girl. _Honestly! _

'No' Ginny said, 'Lunch will be ready soon' With that she turned around and went back to the kitchen.

Sitting down at the cleared table, her mother gave her a pile of grilled cheese sandwiches which oozed of melted cheddar cheese.

'Thanks!' She cried, digging in. Her mother sat down heavily and watched Ginny eat. 'Aren't you gonna have some?' She asked, as she finished her lunch. 

'No, I'm not hungry' Her mother said, eyeing the pile. Ron came in, and sat down, shooting a glance at his mother. Satisfied that she wasn't about to burst into tears, he grabbed at the sandwiches and began to eat too.

Silence.

No one said a thing, the only sound was that of Ron's loud smacking. 

Finally, 'I sent an owl to Hermione. I'll send one to Harry when Pig gets back'

'That's nice, Dear' Molly said, folding her napkin, which had been in her lap, onto the table. 'I think I'm going to go to bed. It's been a long day' 

Both Ron and Ginny nodded, not bothering to mention that it was only one in the afternoon. Their mother left after a quick peck on the cheek to both of them, and disappeared up the stairs. 

The plate was now empty, as were her glass of milk. Ginny leaned back in the chair and watched Ron drain his. She giggled slightly as she realised he had a milk moustache when he lowered his glass. He glared at her immaturity and wiped at it with his napkin.

'Why aren't Bill and Charlie here yet?' Ginny asked, after a few tense moments of silence.

'Well' Ron started slowly, 'Bill said he'd be coming sometime this week, you know, as soon as he could get off work' Ginny nodded and frowned 'We still haven't heard back from Charlie yet' 

'We haven't?' Ginny said, puzzled 'But it's been weeks!'

'Yeah' Said Ron, a grimace on his face 'But you know how he gets when he's found something good. Won't eat. Won't sleep. Won't check the owl post' He added as an afterthought 'Just a few more days, I'm sure he'll turn up some where on his own'

'All right' Ginny said, pushing herself away from the table with her chair and standing up. 'If you'll excuse me' She said, walking out of the room, leaving Ron to his own devices.

~

Ginny needed to be alone, once again. She found herself spending many hours, thinking, reviewing the weeks; months; years past. Deciding she wanted to be closer to her father, she headed to her Dad's study, all the way down the hall.

Entering, she noticed it was changed slightly. Papers were moved around, and things left unopened or unused on the table. It seemed Molly had had the same idea as Ginny. _This must be where she's spending all those hours alone_, Ginny mused, silently.

Sitting down on the coach, she took the papers off from the coffee table and looked through them.

Bills. Blank pieces of paper. Boring ministry forms. Nothing interesting. Ginny leaned over and pushed the papers onto the table, where they slid across the surface, fanning themselves open like a peacock.

She saw one letter she hadn't seen before. It was the paper she had been picking at in the kitchen. Her mother must have moved it here. She saw the corner of the paper where she had ripped it a bit. 

Picking it up, she stared at it curiously. And her eyes widened as she read:

**** __

Dear Mrs. Arthur Weasley,

It is with my greatest sorrow to tell you that we have received bad news from the defence team known as Team Spectral, led by your husband, Arthur Weasley. The team returned to our bases in disarray. There had been a supsrise attack on their team as they staked out the next position of the Death Eaters. It was found that there was a leak in our security, a spy, if you will. 

Many good wizard are now missing and/or dead, and I'm afraid you're husband was one of those who were not counted upon final inspection when the group return. 

We have full hope that he is still living, as we are positive that the Death Eaters wouldn't kill him right away, as they perhaps assume that he has valuable information. We are doing everything in out power to find him, and rest assured, we have men searching for him right now. It shouldn't be long until we find him or we hear word from him or the Death Eaters that are holding his captive. 

We will notify you upon any changes and/or developments that moment we receive word. 

Sincerely,

Bill Allen,

Chief of Security,

Ministry of Magic

'What?' Ginny gasped. 'This can't be true!!' She cried 'They wouldn't have kept this from me' She said, denying that the paper even existed. She refused to look at as, she crumpled it up and ran out of the room, into the kitchen, searching in vain for Ron.

__

Where in God's name is he? Ginny screeched inwardly, looking about the barren kitchen.

'Ron!! Ron!!' She called, running around the room. As she ran past the window, she saw him. She stopped at the table, and with shaky fingers, smoothed out the paper. 

Running outside, she stopped short of him, avoiding tripping over him.

'Ron!' She said, gasping for breath. She was so scared, she wasn't sure if she was even saying this out loud. It was like someone had put her in a tunnel and all she saw was Ron looking up at her like she was crazy.

'Yes?' He asked, squinting his eyes as the sun shone into his eyes as he looked at her.

'Is this true?' She asked, her lip trembling, as she pushed the letter in his hands. He looked down, and for a second didn't move.

'Yes' He finally answered 'Mum told us earlier today. We didn't want to upset you though, you seemed to be having an especially hard time with everything' He said, handing the crumpled parchment back to her 'I'm sorry, Gin'

****

A/N: I'm sorry guys, no Charlie and Bill today!! I decided to rewrite the whole chapter as I didn't like what I already had. So I've been sitting her for two hours straight! Any ways, I promise Charlie and Bill next chapter! More to come soon, sorry this took so long! Enjoy and please R/R! Until then! 

Shout outs:

****

CassidyRai (What can I say, Cassidy? Apart from you thinking that I was someone else and had me review for them saying you are a blonde, you're still the coolest blonde I know round here!) **BoyFlea** (Thank you ever so much for all your support and reviews!) **Carrie** (Don't worry, you never bore me, and I really do think your English is improving!) **Snowbear** (Thank you so much, I will!) **Debbi **(Thank you so much for the beta! I appreciate it so much!) **Ella** (OMG! Thanks you so much for the wonderful review you left- you made my day I swear!) **Slyvia** (No suicide, I promise, although you probably think I'm cutting this close, right?) **w&m_law** (His girl is Jessie [Yes, NortylaK! She asked so I said yes. Sorry she's not in here!] And thanks you so much!) 


End file.
